


Crocs?

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, beach buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Duo and WuFei are headed for the beach for some fun.





	Crocs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> For the prompt: "Crocs? Who hurt you so much in this life?” Duo and Fei, please. from downwarddnaspiral/OriginalCeenote

They were headed to the beach, Duo had their borrowed-from-Triton truck all packed up; surfboards, picnic basket full of foods, cooler full of drinks, large beach towels, a beach blanket, a large sun umbrella, a couple of beach chairs, a bag with the medical kit and sunblock in it, another bag with spare suit and dry-land clothes in it for himself. He was just waiting for WuFei to add his own bag to the mix so they could be on their way.

As WuFei finally came out of the house, a backpack thrown over one shoulder and turned to lock the door, Duo gasped absolutely horrified. WuFei was in a tank-top and shorts, his hair tossed up in a ponytail... but... his feet... his poor feet, honestly, what was WuFei thinking owning something so terrible?

WuFei turned to him with a smile and descended the stairs of the porch, Duo couldn’t move, every muscle screamed for some form of release but it just wasn’t happening. Finally WuFei walked up to him with a frown, “What is it Maxwell?”

Duo’s breath whooshed out of his lungs and he relaxed his grip on the door of the truck he’d opened when WuFei came out the door. Sucking in air he turned his still horrified gaze onto WuFei. “Crocs? Who hurt you so much in this life?”

Momentarily shocked WuFei simply stood there a moment before soundly stomping on Duo’s bared-due-to-his-sandals toes and climbed into the truck.

Duo closed the door once he was settled and limped around to the driver’s side of the truck and climbed in himself. He sat in silence, still waiting for a proper answer. He knew WuFei’s sense of honor would make him spill the beans if he was just quiet long enough. He turned to simply stare at him.

WuFei blushed under his gaze and ducked his head, “Miss Catalonia bought them for me. She wouldn’t accept no for an answer. Triton and Vidar also have pairs.”

Duo simply shook his head, “But why are you wearing them?”

The blush intensified, “Because I find them to be very comfortable.”

Duo, in the process of backing out of the driveway, hit the brakes. “Get out, we can’t be friends anymore.”

WuFei looked up at him slightly shocked as his tone had been dead serious, frankly so was his body language and his expression... except for that small twinkle in his eyes. WuFei stuck his tongue out at him and buckled his seat-belt. “If you don’t hurry, we’ll miss all of the good waves.”

Duo snorted and finally pulled out of the driveway and headed off down the road.


End file.
